


“fight me. and by that i mean pillow fight. and by that i mean i want cuddles.”

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, M/M, Oop, a literal furnace, funtime cuddles, hes a chilly boy, jeremy is a little less warm, michael is warm, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: “Fight me.”“... What?”“Fight me. And by that I mean pillow fight.”“Rich we’re kinda in the middle of something here-”“Jake you’re actually in last place.”“Shut up Michael.”





	“fight me. and by that i mean pillow fight. and by that i mean i want cuddles.”

“Fight me.”

Three heads turned to look in the direction of Rich, who had his legs wrapped around Michael’s torso and his head leaned up against the other’s shoulder. The other three boys were playing a video game, each situated on the floor in various comfortable positions.

“... What?”

“Fight me. And by that I mean pillow fight.”

“Rich we’re kinda in the middle of something here-”

“Jake you’re actually in last place.”

“Shut up Michael.”

Rich whined and smacked his head against Michael’s shoulder, who made a noise and paused the game. Jeremy threw a pillow at them from across the room - read: he tried to throw a pillow at them and missed - as Michael attempted to meet Rich’s gaze. It was slightly difficult figuring Rich was clinging onto him like a baby koala.

“I want cuddles.” Rich mumbled into his sweatshirt, knocking his head against Michael’s shoulder again.

Jeremy and Jake looked at eachother, then back at Michael and Rich- one of which had a wicked grin on his face. Michael stopped trying to crane his neck to look at Rich, and instead raised an arm with his controller in his hand. “Jer- uh, Jake! Catch!”

“Hey! Are you doubting my coordination skills, Mell?!”

“Yes very much so.”

Jake laughed as he caught Michael’s remote, opting to safely put it down on the ground a little ways away from him where he had previously slid his own remote. 

Michael shimmied in place before falling backwards, causing Rich to screech in surprise and loosen his hold on Michael’s sweatshirt. The brunette snickered as Rich tried to say something akin to ‘you’re crushing me’ but Michael spared no moment to roll off of the smaller male and grab him in a bear hug. Rich was promptly slid across the cool, concrete floors of Michael’s basement and pulled against his chest.

Apparently that was sufficient, as Rich made a satisfied noise into his sweatshirt, causing Michael to laugh. The shorter male allowed his eyes to flutter closed, listening to Michael’s heartbeat by his ear and feel the vibrations of his chest as he laughed. Even as the Filipino asked him if this worked, the rumbling of his voice next to his ear was extremely pleasant. Rich only nodded his head.

“Oh! Oh! Me too!” Jake said, clamoring to his feet. The taller boy made his way across the room and made an action as if he was going to fall atop of the other two - to which Jeremy responded with a shriek from halfway across the room - before lowering himself to the floor on Rich’s other side. The brunette seemed to eye them curiously for a moment, before sliding down so that his chest would be pressed up against Rich’s back and propped his chin up on his shoulder with a grin.

There was a beat of silence.

“Jeremiah Heere get your scrawny ass over here.” Michael said, blinking open dark brown eyes to glare across the room at Jeremy. His gaze held no menace though, and Jeremy pouted from his spot.

The lanky boy dramatically fell backward across his beanbag chair, flinging his arm across his face. “But I am just so absolutely comfortable here in my beanbag of safety.”

“Jeremy shut the fuck up and get over here.”

His only response to Michael’s harsh words was a bark of laughter, but he nonetheless slid off on the beanbag and slid himself across the floor toward them. He ended up settling himself with his chest pressed up against Michael’s back, resting his head in between the space between his shoulders and neck.

For awhile everything was silent between them, the only noises being the still playing soundtrack from Mario Kart in the background. Jake still kept his eyes open, watching the other three boys with a fond look. Rich and Michael had their eyes closed, and Jeremy was playing with Michael’s hair with his head now resting on his arm.

“Jere your hands are freezing!” Michael yelped, startling the rest of them. Jeremy started laughing from behind him as Michael curled further into Rich, who was sending Jeremy a death glare - probably because he was woken from his nap - and Jake who watched with loving amusement.

They might be odd, but they fit together well.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt comes from a prompt list on tumblr by @bottomlessperdition-archive  
> ( http://bottomlessperdition-archive.tumblr.com/post/130857500790/non-romantic-fluff-starters )


End file.
